fairy tail's shinobi
by richboylion
Summary: A group children show up out of nowhere in the middle of the guild hall after a bright flash. in the middle were 3 children unconscious. who are these 3 kids and what powers do these children have? I dont naruto or fairy tail if i did then i wouldnt be here. Has Naruhina nalu Gruvia mirafreed jerza rowen Gale
1. prolouge

"Human speaking"

"**Demon speaking"**

**Magic spell or jutsu**

_Flashback_

_**AN**_

'_human thinking'_

Naruto was only 8 years old, but he was smart enough to know he wasn't wanted.  
The entire village hated him for something over his control.5 years ago the strongest demon kurama, more commonly known as the kyubi, escaped his mother's seal because of a masked man, who was trying to steal kurama. His father Minato namakaze, the yodame hokage bravely wanted to save his village at all cost, so he prepared for the sealing technique to seal the spirit of kurama in Naruto while his younger twin sister natsumi gets the chakra.

As he was starting the sealing jutsu, hiruzen saratobi, the sadame hokage came and stoped minato from preforming the jutsu, with shikaku, heir of the nara clan who has the power to control other peoples movements with their shadows.  
Saratobi said " minato you are to young to die, I've had my time here,you have a new family to take care of,I will take care of the sealing jutsu to save the hidden leaf." Before minato cold even speak saratobi already finished the sealing procedure on the twins sealing the spirit in naruto and sealing the chakra in natsumi.  
Before he died he wanted the twins to be looked like heroes, not demons. But his wishes went unheard as natsumi was the only one looked at as the hero while Naruto was looked at as the demon that took lives of loved ones. Ever since he could speak he has been trying to get his parents to train him but the response was the same everytime

"No, naruto we have to train natsumi to control the demon chakra" what they didn't know is that Naruto met kurama and has even made friends with him, sharing a brother-like kurama his only friends included hinata hyuga member of the hyuuga became friends after he saved her from bullies for some stupid ice cream, after that they grew to have a crush on each other, sasuke uchia whom are rivals when they first met at the park Naruto and hinata often played at.

They all have one thing in common though, they are all neglected by their parents for their siblings is neglected. for hinata twin sister, hanabi, she was deemed usless by her father as she cant keep up with her sister, though she can she, dosent want to hurt her sister, and sasuke is neglected by his parents for itatchi, his older brother whom unlocked all 3 tomoe at age 8, 8 years before sasuke was born and became jonin at age 11.

Now back to the story. Naruto was going toask his parents to train him again. They were outside when they were ending training when Naruto came in."natsuki that's it for todays training, you can go and rest"  
natsuki looked exactly like here mther, with a heart shaped face, blood red hair, and sea blue eyes, the only difference that natsuki has whisker-like birthmarks along with her brother on their cheeks. "Okay kaa-chan"  
she replied, she then saw Naruto and stuffed him in a closet with duct-tape on his mouth and hands so he cant that time minato came from the hokages office when his wife saw him she greeted him.

"hi minato-kun. How was work today?"  
"tiring as usual, but I have something important to discuss with you."  
" okay what is it" " I think we should give natsuki naruto's heir status."" What but that's his birth right,you cant take that from him baka!"" I know that it sounds ridiculous but who has worked their feet up since she can walk""natsuki""who has more experience"natsuki""who deserves to be heir""natsuki""good, we agree that natsuki, should be heir"

unknown to them Naruto was listening in on them from the closet. He waited when his parents left the room to cry. Kurama heard everything and he was beyond pissed, how they dare make his little brother cry.  
**"kit let's get out of this crap they call a villiage"**"agreed but can we get Hinata-chan, and Sasuke-teme, to go with us Nii-san"**"sure kit but lets get out of here tonight"**

after waiting for an hour natsuki finaly took him out and cut the duct-tape, which has left his limbs asleep, so he had waited a few minutes to get feeling back into his limbs.  
When he got feeling back went to the hyuuga and uchia compound and asked to have hinata and sasuke at the park which they agreed to.  
When they met there, Naruto dropped the explosive tag "guys I'm leaving this villiage for good"  
"you have to be joking right,dobe""I'm not teme""c-c-can y-you tell us why n-naruto-kun." Then he told them everything he heard from his parents, and what kurama told him what to do. Naruto already told them about him so it wasn't much of a surprise to them

"Hn, dobe if you are leaving I'm leaving to, you are my best friend.""good, hinata-chan?" I'll be leaving too, Naruto-kun, you are my best friend, I am also in the same situation. "really why didn't you tell us" I was but I was waiting for to be done"  
what was really surprising was she didn't stutter once. After the chat they planed to henge them-selves in to ants to sneak past the guards at the village gates to start a new life at the open road.

_**AN **_

_**I know it is starting slow but give me a break this is my first time**_

_**But anyway lets get to the poles when the 3 get to fairy tail I want you to pick who should their respective mentors be**_

_**Here are the rules though**_

_**All have to have different mentors**_

_**No dragon slaying magic**_

_**no gildarts or makarov**_

_**called the fun poll and is on the forum in the fairy tail section**_


	2. the trio meets fairy tail

"Human speaking"

"**Demon speaking"**

**Magic spell or jutsu**

_Flashback_

_**AN**_

'_human thinking'_

Point of view

Mira p.o.v

It was a relatively normal day at fairy tail, and by normal I mean the majority of male fairy tail members fighting in a bar fight about who knows what.

With erza gone off on an s-class mission with jellal, natsu and gray are using this time to fight with each other to see who is stronger, with elfman joining in because I quote "fighting is manly", gajeel fighting as he wanted to beat up salamander aka natsu,and other males for no known reason.

For the females, Lucy was talking with, Wendy, charla, me, and cana at the bar about boys,bisca and asuka watching alzack fighting other fairy tail mages, juvia watching gray, her love, from behind of a pillar, while cursing lucy her "love rival" when gray landed near lucy, the thunder god tribe and team shadow gear were once again arguing over who was the best 3 person team, master in his office, and laxus was of who knows where.

Then there was a bright flash in the middle of the guild hall. All of the mages turned their attention to it. When it died down they saw that there were 3 children unconscious, with bad wounds. After 3 seconds I took over and ordered some members to take them to the infirmary, after that I had Wendy heal their wounds. After their major wounds healed she came out of the infirmary and told fairy tail of their condition. "while I healed their wounds I found something disturbing" "what is it Wendy!" most of them practaly yelled. "they each have huge magic power in their bodies" "so it's like edolas, with the transport"lucy said rembering the whole incident "perhaps they are from another world "lissana theorized, "well why not ask them" most of the mages sweat dropped when natsu asked this question. "Their unconscious right now natsu-san" after that fiasco we waited an entire day for the kids to wake up to ask questions.

The next day when I went to go and check upon them I witnessed the children waking up, so I shook them a bit to fully wake them up. When the blond saw me he said "where are we, how did we get here, who are you?""my name is mira, your friends are alright just unconscious, I don't know how you got here, and you are at fairy tail."I quickly answered after seeing his sincere look in his eyes, he then ask another question" what's a fairy tail" fairy tail is a guild, a guild is an organization designed to help people all over fiore. Before I answer any-more questions, where did you come from?"

"We came from the hidden leaf village kohana, in the land of fire, my name is Naruto uzamaki!""name is sasuke uchia" said the dark haired boy"m-m-my n-name is hinata h-h-yug-ga"  
Naruto-kun I think I know what happened to you and I'll tell you later as i may be a shocker .""Ok mira san" would you like to meet the others"""OK!" we went out of the infirmary and when fairy tail saw the children they instantly started asking questions. When they finished I introduced each and every one of fairy tails member.  
They got along with everyone greatly. natsu and gray quickly became brother like figures to them as their personalities were a lot like his and sasukes, Hinata,lucy,levy, juvia, and wendy were already best-friends as they liked books.

When they saw bixslow they were amazed by both his choice of wardrobe and his amazing dolls. Sasuke also seemed to take a liking to freed-kun as he seemed to remind sasuke of I heard the sound of the door opening and saw erza and jellal standing there. When natsu and gray saw her, they ran of to clean the messes they made before erza killed them. The unexpected happened. Naruto started crying and ran off the opposite direction from erza. When erza asked "why did the little boy start crying?""You reminded him of his mother" sasuke said" Did she die?" no she along with his father neglected him for his sister because of a condition they have."Surprisingly it was hinata as It was our first time hearing her talking without stuttering. "what condition"

I asked because I was both curious and I wanted to help Naruto any way possible as I already am growing fond of the little guy." We can't say without his permission, it is his personal life" hinata said "we understand, right every-one don't go and butt in naruto's bussness, understand NATSU!" " Aye sir" he said clearly being afraid of Erza's power.


	3. bonding,truth, and flashback

"Human speaking"

"**Demon speaking"**

**Magic spell or jutsu**

_Flashback_

_**AN**_

'_human thinking'_

Erza P.O.V

After me and jellal finished the relatively easy s-class mission, we were in the train waiting to get to Mongolia.

Whenever I looked a jellal he looks shocked and looks away for some reason. Is this why natsu says Lucy is weird all the time? I wonder sometimes.

But when I asked him what's wrong it was completely unexpected. "jellal what's wron"  
I was cut short when he suddenly kissed me on the lips. He was so warm like a fire.  
I wanted more so I pulled him closer to me and we made out. I felt jellal wanting to get in my mouth so I let him while I get my tongue inside of him making my face feel warm. After doing this for a few more seconds we stopped realizing what we have done, and we apologized at the same time

" I-im sorry erza I didn't know what came over me, I just felt the urge to kiss you"  
"really jellal, me too"  
"erza, I think I love you erza, will you go on a date with me."  
" Yes, jellal, Yes!"

I wanted to tell him for so long that if loved him, but I didn't think he liked me that way until now. When we went back to fairy tail I was expecting the majority of the guild fighting, which they were, but what happened next completely surprised me.

A blond 8 year old started crying and ran the opposite direction from me. I was confused, who was he and why is he crying, so I asked why he was crying "why did the little boy start crying?" "You reminded him of his mother" a small dark haired boy" Did she die?" no she along with his father neglected him for his sister because of a condition they have."  
Said a girl with navy hair that I'm sure is blind. That's horrible how could a parent just abandon their child for a stupid condition

"what condition, hinata" mira asked." We can't say without his permission, it is his personal life" the she said, "we understand, right every-one don't go and butt in naruto's business, understand NATSU!"" Aye sir!" he said " I'm going to go talk to him about me not being like his mother." " we understand, and we trust you, if fairy tail says you are a good person we trust you are a good person to take care of Naruto" the dark haired boy said" thank you for allowing me to help him"

I went off to find Naruto and explain to him I'm not like that horrible mother. When I found him he was alone on a bench in the middle of the park crying a waterfall. "Naruto" when he saw me he said " I'm sorry I ran off on you like that it's just that-" I gave him a hug that I truly meant

" I know, but fairy tail is your new family that will care for you, unlike your 'real' family, fairy tail never turn their back on Nakama in need. You are one of our nakamas right Naruto?" "Yes erza nee-chan"  
he hugged me tightly. I was surprised at his strength for an 8 year old " I just have a question nee-chan" "Ask" "is the blue haired boy you came in with your husband, boyfriend, or something like that"  
I blushed madly at his question, but I kept my cool " yes, he is my boyfriend" " mira kaachan will be happy you 2 are dating" he said with a fox like grin. Wait oh no. did mira already influenced Naruto with match making!

"w-well what about hinata." He then blushed as deep as my hair and looked away nervously "She's j-just a friend, my best friend that's all" I laughed at his futile attempt to cover his obvious crush on the girl. Then I asked another question "how did you and your friends get to the guild hall anyway Naru-chan"

Naruto P.O.V

When she asked that question I felt kind of stupid not wondering how we got here.

_When we got out of that s***hole by simply turning in to ants to get past the guards which hinata-chan thought up of we went to travel to the nearest town to recuperate. We planned to go to the land of snow as we always dreamed of seeing snow, touching snow, training in snow, and playing in it so we agreed when we had proper equipment we would go on the day we finnaly had enough money by pickpocketing, finding spare change ,we were found by 4 people, 2 anbu from kohana most likely to capture us and take us back for had a dog mask while the other had a cheetah mask.  
The other 2 guys wore black coats with red clouds. One was a man that looks like a giant fish with a giant sword with fish like scales, the other is a woman with blond hair with hair covering his left eye. Then dog said "cheetah go against the fish man while I handle the woman" for some reason the woman looked pissed "I'M NOT A WOMAN!" "wait what! You have to be a girl" cheetah said. "Whatever let's get the kyubbi.__ "we have to get out of here guys lets go when they are distracted"  
they nodded. They started to fight when dog decided to show his sharingan eye and used __**chidori on**__ the blond man but he quickly dodged and an explosion happened. We blocked our eyes to protect from the dust. Then we heard __**Hindora**__, we turned our heads and saw a giant tiger going straight at the fish-man. The blond man then threw some of his explosive animals at us, but then dog used the magaku sharingan to protect us but we got sucked in._

"that's how we got here erza nee-chan" "Wow, your only 8 and your life is already screwed beyond repair, Naruto-chan" she said "I know but i dont want to fix my "relation ship" with my "family." I understand naru-chan, but you cant always run away from your problems, i should know, i tried."" I'll confront it if i meet them again, but for now i rather forget about it." " Hai naru-chan,but where are you going to stay?"" I'll ask mira-kaa-chan if me, hina-chan, and sasuke-teme can stay with her for awhile."

" okay"she then got up and said" lets go back to the guild now, okay naru-chan""hai"  
when we got to the guild, the master walked up to me and had hinata-chan and sasuke-teme with him and said "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, do you want to join fairy tail?" We all said "Yes" at the same time "where would you like your guild-mark and what color?" "I'd like it on my right soldier like natsu nii-san, in orange please" i said " on my right hand, like lucy-san, in lavender please." hina-chan said"on my right bicep, like gray,in black." mira-kaa-chan stamped us exactly how we wanted it. " thank you"  
after that the entire guild had a party for us. We had so much fun! is this what being wanted by a family feels like? well if it is i love it!


	4. At kohana

"Human speaking"

"**Demon speaking"**

**Magic spell or jutsu**

_Flashback_

_**AN**_

'_Human thinking'_

Pov

_letter_

Minato pov

I was working on my paperwork when I heard my secretary call me on my intercom. "Sir there is someone here for you." "Who is it?" "She says her name is nyon , from the village of amazon lily." "Bring her up." "Ok sir"

why would someone from amazon lily come here? They usually never leave their island and kill men on sight. At least from jiraya-sensi's information. It must be very important. Any way I'm happy I have a break from my monstrous paperwork. Then an old woman on a cane with a snake around it came in. I assume that this is my guest. "Hello nyon-sama, my name is Minato Namakaze, and welcome to my village. What is your business here?" "Hokage-sama,I'm here to discuss the marriage of our newest generation." "Wait what?" "jiraya didn't tell did he.*sigh*.that old fool. He snuck into our village at night and spied on our royal bathing house and we caught him in the act and captured him. We wanted to kill him but our leader, boa-Hancock, decided to fight to see if he has the right to go. it was a long ten day battle, but in the end boa won and we were to prepared to kill him. But boa decided to let him live if she can marry his student, you. He agreed right away. But when we tracked you down we found out that you were already married, so we backed off until we heard that you had twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. We wish to have boa's daughter and your son to marry when they are both 18, but he has to be able to defeat her or he will die. I will not accept a weak grand-son in law." shit I planned to never train Naruto" If you don't fallow this agreement, we will make sure your village pays dearly for his decision." "Hai, I'll follow to that agreement. I didn't know sensei did that, but I value this village." "good" she then turned around and left. *sigh* I'm going to have to talk to jiraya about his hobby. Who knows how much damage he's done already?

I immediately hirisened to my compound, and walked up to the kitchen, and I suddenly had a great prank! I silently crept to kushina. When I got close enough to her ear without her seeing me I said "Boo" she then screamed and hit me with her frying pan on the face!"owww" "MINATO. How many times do I have to tell you! Don't scare me in the kitchen!" "daddy!" natsuki came in and hugged me tightly on the legs."natsuki can you get Naruto here please." "Naruto? Why?" "I thought it is time to train him with you" "okay daddy." Kushina then looked at me weirdly " I thought we weren't going to train Naruto and let the academy teach him?" I then told her about amazon lily and the deal "that pervert! One day he'll get us killed because of his pervertish attitude! But your right. We have to train him for the sake of the village."

That was when 3 minutes past and Naruto isn't here with Natuski isn't here yet. So we decided to go to naruto's room. When we think about it we never even been in his room, we don't even remember getting decorations. When we opened the door it was the definition of plain, there was no paint on the wall, no posters, no nothing. The only thing out of place was a letter on the dresser next to the bed.

I opened it and it said: _Dear namakaze clan I left because you were giving heir title, the only thing I owned from the clan, given to natsuki, because I Quote "Too weak, to lazy, to unexperienced" we're only 8 years old for crying out loud! Plus you didn't bother even giving me a chance because of the kyubii's chakra. Yeah I know about him, I'm even brothers with him! I'm leaving kohana and going out to see the world with hinata-chan and sasuke-teme, two other kids like me. Don't bother looking for us because we will be so far you can't catch us. Even if you do catch us, we will try harder than before. Naruto namakaze, hinata hyuga, and sasuke uchia are dead to the world._

I suddenly felt really guilty. Our son had heard us and we didn't notice he was kidnapped!

"kushina do you think he was kidnapped by the akatusuki?" "No if they did they would've also taken natsuki." She started weeping" I'm the worst mother ever! I didn't notice my son ran away!" "No you're not! This was one mistake we can fix. But now we have to tell the other 2's parents they ran away." After we told the other parents they ran away, but were met with cold attitude each calling them "useless" that explained they ran away.

Then I had an idea I hirisened to the office and called for kakashi and gai to be here. As soon gai saw kakashi when they got here, he challenged him to a "youthful" fight to be hot-blooded. Before kakashi made a remark I said "not now gai we have an S-class mission for you two to take."that shut him up "I need you 2 to find 3 people, Naruto namakaze, my son, hinata hyuuga, and sasuke uchia. Why this is an S-class mission is that there is suspicion that the akatusuki is heading towered them as we speak, and to decrease the chances of them to find you where your anbu outfit. Begin at 10 minutes "

I waited for them to come back with the children as they are the 2 best jonin the leaf village has to offer. But when they came back emptied handed I was surprised. They said that indeed the akatsuki but kakashi apparently used **kamui** on an highly explosive clay bomb that would have destroyed the entire city. But Naruto and his friends apparently got caught in the **kamui** and were sent to another dimension. I then ordered kakashi to go to the research department to figure out how to get them back. But now I was thinking about how much we're screwed.

_**Here is my new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I thought barely anyone liked it because only 2 people reviewed. But any what did you think about my one piece reference? I think you might like that ark a lot. Thanks for reading and review! ? Plus pm me for the 3 sensei's!**_


	5. arrival and first mission

"Human speaking"

"**Demon speaking"**

**Magic spell or jutsu**

_**AN**_

_flashback_

'_Human thinking'_

Pov

_Letter_

**Nagato/pain pov**

"Idiot! I told you to not use the c3 explosive under any circumstances on this mission!" "Sorry, but I would have protected the kyubbi any way with my clay. It was the scarecrow guy's fault. He used a teleportation jutsu named **kamui **or something like that. Besides all we need to do is just get Tobi to use his sharingan" _**(they know he has a sharingan, but doesn't know exactly where)**_ I then slapped my head for not thinking of it as unlike kakashi, Tobi's can travel through dimensions and carry multiple people at once.*sigh* "HAI, Deidara-sempai! I just need to feel the chakra to locate him"

**2 hours later**

After Tobi got the chakra and located the kyubbi we found out that it was in a world called "earthland" and there is no natural chakra there instead their main source of energy is "magic" which Tobi wanted to see. I thought it was a joke at first, but when I saw a man spitting out fire without hand signs I was sold. We asked Tobi if he was ready and he said he was, but he had us take some medicine that allows us to continue using ninjutsus, genjutsus, and my and Tobi's dojutsu."okay every-one got what they need we will have to wait a while to be able to get back here as the jutsu requires high amounts of chakra to get there and back." We all nodded.

**Akasuki pov**

Finally we get the kyubi and be on step closer to true peace! No more wars, killing, suffering, and riding the world of evil!

**Tobi pov**

When I finished the hand signs I shouted "**Group kamui:earthland**" then we were sucked up by a black-hole I created. After some bright flashes and some minor nausea from the weaker members, we landed in a forest "where are we" pain said "Deidara go up in the air with zetsu to find him, while we set up base" pain said*sigh* sometimes I wish I was the leader, then I had a day dream of me being leader and bossing the entire akasuki doing my bidding. I then shook my head to get the thoughts my old habits huh. Got to get rid of it so I can focus on my tasks.

**Deidara pov**

After me and zetsu flew off I asked zetsu "where is the brat, un" "About 80 miles west, but I also sense strong people there surrounding him. Maybe he got bodyguards. I think some of them are as strong as pain-sama if not stronger." "Ha-Ha yeah right as if anyone is as strong as us not once have we been defeated! I bet I can destroy them without using ninjutsu once!" "*sigh* I warned you don't com crying to me when you lose" "yeah, yeah" when we got there I used my eye camera to know my surroundings when I take the brat. I saw a huge building with the name 'fairy tail' " what a stupid name! their members must be wimps and pussys, Ha-ha!" I thought about just going down there and take the brat but I didn't want to have pain and konan on my case for not following orders so I landed and let zetsu do his thing and we headed back for camp. But all the way back I kept on thinking on how easy this will be.

**Naruto pov**

"Hey naruto, sasuke, hinata! Want to come with us on a job!" Natsu-nii asked us while we were playing with romeo and wendy."YES NATSU-NII! I WANT TO SEE YOU FIGHT!" I yelled, really wanting to see their magic and them fighting."dobe, do you have to yell all the time? But I shouldn't be asking you as you're an idiot." "What did you say teme!" " you heard me dobe." We said bashing our heads together like natsu-nii and gray.

"n-n-naruto-kun, s-s-sasuke-san s-stop f-fighting." Hina-chan said, but we didn't listen and we got our heads bashed by erza-nee."owwww" " we have rules here and one of them is no fighting! Got that." She said with an evil look in her eyes which I was very scared of. Teme must've felt the same way as we put arms on each other's shoulders and said "AYE SIR!" "good let's get going to our mission." When we got on the train I asked lucy-nee what the mission is. "the mission is to capture the bandits that have been terrorizing the town for the past month. But the bandit shouldn't be much troble. But just in case, Wendy can you protect them so they won't get hurt?" "hai! I'll protect them with my life if I have to!" "Thank you Wendy. Now kids just run to Wendy if there's a bandit near." "Hai!"

I cant wait to see their magic! When we got there erza ordered us to split up so we can cover more ground. Wendy then took us to the hill to see all of the action. First erza-nee found 5 bandits and they then attacked her with powerful Beams but then there was a bright light and she changed into an awesome armor and blocked all of their attacks then she changed armors again and this time her armor looks like what an angel would look like and then swords circled around her and then they struck their targets and they all fainted. We then saw a tower of ice come out of the ground with bandits in it we then found out it was gray when we asked wendy where that came from.

We then found lucy-nee surrounded by bandits, but then she got out her keys and a human like crab with scissors attack the bandits with them bald in the end, which we laughed to. We then searched for natsu-nii until we saw a huge explosion coming from the side of a building which natsu-nii and the bandit leader came flying out. He then uppercuted him with his hand on fire. **"roar of the wind dragon"**At that moment wendy quickly got up and shot wind behind us and blew away the bandits that were behind us. We tied the bandits and sent them to the magic counsil."WOW!NATSU-NII YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE SO COOL!" "dobe do you seriously have to yell. It makes you a bigger idiot than before." "shut up teme. I'm not an idiot you are." "dobe" "teme" "dobe" "te-"

we then stopped fighting when we saw erza looking at us and we immediately stopped and started denying we were fighting. "good to see you weren't fighting or I would have to have to beat you up." She chuckled. It sent shivers down my spine and I nearly shit myself. When we got to fairy tail mira-kaa-chan came up and asked,

"how was your first mission?" "it was fun! Their magic was so cool! Kaa-chan can I learn magic?" "Sure naru-chan, what about you sasuke-chan, hina-chan?" "I'll learn ice-make magic from gray if it's okay with him" he then turned to gray and he said "sure I wouldn't mind to teach the kid." We then turned to hinata-chan and she said "if lucy doesn't mind, I want to learn celestial magic." "Of course I'll teach you. Just promise you'll take training seriously." "H-Hai!" she said cutely. Sometimes I want to tell her my feelings, but I'm afraid she doesn't like me that way "okay from this day forward, you will learn magic for 2 years." "Databayo!" I said without thinking. "we will begin tomorrow!"

_**sorry for the long wait and short chapter, i had serious writers block and i couldnt think what to do next please give me segestions for the story, and review!**_


End file.
